


Piano girl

by Mortiferum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Family, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Mostly Gen, Romance, Walk Into A Bar
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 07:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: У Сандры не осталось ничего, кроме новой квартиры, кучи коробок, подступающего кризиса и — бара, в котором поёт Эрин.





	Piano girl

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы строчки из песен. Концовка почти флаффная, в кои-то веки хэ, да, я тоже не верю.  
> Ссылка на плейлист: http://pleer.net/list4651195IgQq  
> Шутки про Гамильтона детектед!

Первое, что видит Сандра, зайдя в неизвестный бар, — невыносимо рыжую девчонку, целующую бармена. Эпоха рока, казалось бы, уже прошла, но нет — на девчонке кожаная куртка, рукава закатаны до локтей, чёрные штаны, на бёдрах с обеих сторон несколько цепей разного масштаба, спасибо хоть на ногах сапоги, а не армейские ботинки. Охренительный первый вечер в Принстоне.  
Бармен всё ещё улыбается своей пассии вслед и не замечает, как перед ним возникает мрачная Сандра: такая молодёжь вокруг нагоняет тоску от собственного возраста и напоминает о подступающем кризисе. Бар забит не битком, но здесь людно, хотя сегодня вечер вторника, не пятницы. Народ начинает гудеть, и Сандра оборачивается. Рыжая сидит за небольшим роялем (господи, кто ставит такое в баре?), кивает и начинает говорить. С ужасным. Ирландским. Акцентом. Сандра трёт переносицу и понимает: пиво не поможет, только отборнейшая русская водка.  
— Тяжелый день? — сочувствующим тоном спрашивает бармен, парнишка лет двадцати пяти — оторвался всё же от своей любви.  
Сандра щурится: смазливенький, тёмные волосы, зелёные глаза, красивые скулы. Ну понятно, полный набор.  
— Жизнь. Гиннесс, — говорит она, не успев подумать.  
Ладно, кто начинает пить с водки. Ирландка тем временем самозабвенно треплется с друзьями — Джонни, Марком и Алишей, — это единственное, что разбирает Сандра из непрекращающегося потока смазанных горловых звуков. Кто-то свистит и требует музыки, и Сандра согласна — уж лучше музыка, чем вот это вот. Бармен кивает в сторону рояля и достаёт из-за стойки что-то непонятное. Сандра замирает после первого же аккорда и пассажа. Нет. Нет-нет-нет, только не это. _О боже._ Сандра мрачно допивает пиво и думает, что надо было брать водку. В магазине. А потом пить до отключки на новом диване в окружении коробок, чем слушать про... Сандра вздыхает. Аккомпанирующий перед носом бармен хорошего настроения не добавляет.  
— ... There's an old man sitting next to me makin' love to his tonic and gin.  
Препаршивейшее настроение, казалось, не могло стать ещё хуже, но вот, пожалуйста. Билли Джоэла постоянно слушал отец, и Сандра выучила чуть ли не все песни и — ненавидела всем сердцем. Но всё же лучше, чем рок матери, хоть и ненамного. Бармен вопросительно смотрит, и Сандра кивает — повторяй, — думая, что обязательно купит коньяк на обратной дороге. У ирландки, стоит признать, оказывается красивый голос — низкий, грудной, с напускной хрипотцой. Поёт она с чистым американским акцентом, и Сандра думает — её ирландский для понтов или выпендривается она сейчас, во время пения? Бармен тихо подпевает, и Сандре хочется впечататься мордой в стойку. Сандра оглядывается. Народ то качается в такт, то пускает слезу от ностальгии, одна девушка в компании двух парней стоит и отчаянно жестикулирует, мечтательно прикрыв глаза, и повторяет строчки вслед за песней одними губами. Сандра замечает её асимметричную стрижку, синие пряди в общей каштановой копне и блеск металла в открытом ухе. Понятно, из той же оперы, что и ирландка. Та самая Алиша, наверное. Тащутся по всему старому, нет бы своё создавать.  
Надрывные строчки песни выходят идеально. Сандра даже засматривается: девочка играет со всей страстью, улыбается и явно тащится сама от себя. И где типичная угрюмая ирландская морда только. Отец всегда говорил, что ирландцы хреновые собутыльники и говно как люди, зато идеальные собеседники, если тебе нужно кому-то поныть. Мать на такое обычно парировала тем, что сам он говно, и припоминала отцу ирландскую фамилию его матери. А потом они назвали младшую дочь Шивон, и к издевательствам над отцом подключилась уже и Сандра. Но младшей досталась нормальная, материнская фамилия. Чувство юмора, как и здравый смысл, у родителей отсутствовали напрочь.  
Народ оглушительно аплодирует, ирландка кивает и кланяется, не поднимаясь из-за инструмента, Сандра присоединяется — что играет, что поёт та действительно замечательно. Парень из компании у окна, той самой, в которой сидит Алиша, требует ещё, но ирландка не поворачивается. Сандра видит, что та смотрит прямо на неё, но не отводит взгляд. Словно что-то решив, девчонка хмыкает и начинает петь. _Господь милосердный,_ ну за что? Сандра стекает по стулу, почти ложится на стойку, а бармен, наливая кому-то виски, усмехается. С акцентом ирландка перебарщивает, звучит уже почти как реднек, а Сандра думает: насколько некультурно будет, если она встанет и уйдёт прямо сейчас? Ирландка продолжает петь про девочку с окраины, а Сандра ненавидит себя за то, что произносит про себя строчки вперёд. Отправить отцу гневное смс. Вот прямо сейчас. А не пялиться на потенциальную хреновую собутыльницу. Сандра машинально крутит кольцо большим пальцем. Ладно, чёрт с ними.  
На этот раз ирландка вскакивает с места и кланяется чуть ли не до земли, а вид у неё такой, будто бы её назвали новым Бахом, Моцартом и Генделем одновременно. Сандра смотрит на телефон — оказывается, уже почти полночь. Когда она ползла в бар, казалось, было не больше восьми. Бесконечный, ужасный день. Поколебавшись секунду, Сандра всё же пишет отцу, какой он говнюк, потом жалуется матери на отца, усталость и Гиннесс, а сестре просто отправляет полудохлый смайлик. Учитывая разницу в часовых поясах, вряд ли кто-то из семьи обрадуется, но Сандре откровенно наплевать. Это они отдыхают, а ей приходится слушать песни, написанные до того, как она сама родилась.  
Ирландка подходит к стойке и встаёт рядом с Сандрой — возле Сандры всего два свободных стула, но от чужого присутствия резко некомфортно. Сандра смотрит на широкий стакан в руке и фыркает.  
— Скотч, — подтверждает девчонка чуть охрипшим голосом и пьёт.  
— Патриотизма ни на грамм, — констатирует Сандра и допивает своё.  
Ирландка с барменом одновременно фыркают — видать, шутка, понятная только им двоим. Сандра без стеснения рассматривает девчонку: ужасно рыжая, так усыпанная веснушками, что кожа тоном вторит волосам, тяжелая челюсть и крупные, правильные черты лица. На носе красуется пластырь, когда ирландка поворачивается за очередной порцией вискаря, Сандра замечает небольшую горбинку. А ещё вместо предсказуемых зелёных глаз оказываются два разных. Нет, один действительно зелёный, а другой — синий. Море, зелень, рыжина — действительно, куда уж ещё патриотичней.  
Троица у окна кричит что-то на ломанном ирландском, и девчонка, отсалютовав бармену, уходит к ним. Сандра всё так же беспалевно следит за ней. А потом вздыхает и подпирает щёку кулаком. Кризис среднего возраста стоит уже за плечом. Пока Сандра раздумывает, не заказать ли чего покрепче, бармен вклинивается в мысли:  
— Приходите в пятницу. В пятницу вольная программа.  
— Что, ирландские народные?  
Бармен молча ставит стакан с виски перед Сандрой. Хороший мальчик, неудивительно, почему здесь столько людей.  
— В том числе, — отвечает он и широко улыбается.  
Сандра щурится, пытаясь понять, стебётся он над ней или заигрывает.  
— Я Джеймс, — говорит парень и протягивает руку.  
Сандра думает секунд десять, вздыхает и пожимает в ответ.  
— Сандра.  
Не переставая лучезарно улыбаться, Джеймс полувопросительно утверждает:  
— Тоже не любите своё имя?  
Имя Сандра любит, но ненавидит производные, кроме одного сокращения. И фамилию. И шутников родителей.  
— У вас что, акция — закажи выпивку и получи психотерапию бесплатно?  
Джеймс мягко смеётся. Ну да, красивый парнишка, чуткий, понятливый. Идеально для бармена. И всё же Сандра не видит его и ирландку как пару, что-то не сходится. С высоты прожитых лет, накопленного опыта и полученного образования она умеет разбираться в таком. Чёртов профессионализм.  
— Приходите, — повторяет Джеймс. — Не пожалеете. 

В бар Сандра вваливается ровно в девять и налетает на выстроившуюся полукругом толпу. Осторожно пропихивается к стойке, и Джеймс, заметив, машет рукой и улыбается. Без разговоров ставит перед Сандрой коньяк, и она благодарно кивает. Ситуация со вторника не улучшилась. Сандра разворачивается на стуле к роялю, ирландка снова что-то пьёт — господь, опять виски? да как она по клавишам попадает потом?, — загадочно улыбается и начинает играть. Теперь это что-то современное, незнакомое Сандре, но притягательное. Девчонка мешает американский и британский акценты, но в этот раз поёт чисто и словно сдерживает голос. Представить, что она поёт на сцене в театре почему-то не удаётся, но Сандра думает, что арии у неё вышли бы идеально. И делает мысленную пометку — спросить, или у неё самой, или у Джеймса.  
— Fall upon your knees, sing 'this is my body and soul here'...  
Сандра достаёт телефон и шёпотом спрашивает у Джеймса, что за песня, когда ирландка перестаёт петь. Джеймс удивлённо поднимает бровь, но лишь не секунду, и отвечает. Сандра кивает и вносит песню в свой плейлист в спотифае. Толпа одобрительно кричит.  
— Ну-у, давай что-нибудь, что мы знаем! — доносится голос из толпы.  
Ирландка задумчиво теребит кончик косички, а потом нагло ухмыляется. Сандра со вздохом подставляет стакан Джеймсу — такое же выражение у девчонки было как раз перед Uptown Girl. Но всё оказывается куда менее прозаичнее. За исключением того, что песня прицепится к Сандре на неделю минимум.  
— Empty spaces — what are we living for...  
Народ разом начинает подвывать вслед. Сандра ловит себя на том, что ей хочется сделать то же самое. Заразная песня, запретите её уже кто-нибудь, ну на самом деле. Мимика у ирландки оказывается на удивление богатой — Сандре видно даже от стойки. О девчонке Сандра не знает ровным счётом ничего, но то, как нравится ей играть и петь не заметить сложно. Истинно её стихия. Сандра легко улыбается. Пожалуй, можно попросить что-нибудь спеть — для неё, только вряд ли ирландка это знает.  
— А ну подвинься, Майк, — доносится звонкий девичий голос.  
Миниатюрная блондинка, распихивая толпу локтями, гордо продвигается к ирландке, которая протирает руки платком и делает вид, что толпы не существует. Майк начинает возмущаться, что Эмили, вот эта самая миниатюрная девчушка, характером и внешностью напоминающая Сандре о сестре, попросит сыграть какую-нибудь сопливую херню вместо настоящей музыки. Рыжая сидит с отсутствующим видом, и Сандра пялится в открытую. Пластырь, уже другой с — это что, Твайлайт Спаркл и Спайк? — всё ещё красуется на носу, а приглушённое освещение рисует тёмные круги под глазами. Ну ещё бы, думает Сандра, так бухать и не спать по ночам.  
Эмили гордо показывает фак и склоняется к уху ирландки, что-то яростно нашёптывая. Ирландка задумчиво смотрит в потолок с полминуты, потом кивает и убирает платок из рук. А затем ловит взгляд Сандры и подмигивает — Сандра почему-то надеется, что ошиблась, и это было для Джеймса.  
Песня чертовски знакомая и ужасно личная для Сандры. От проникновенного голоса, будто ирландка поёт про себя, перехватывает дыхание. Сандра говорит себе не сметь и часто-часто моргает. Расплакаться ещё не хватало. Коньяк был определённо лишним.  
— Tell me are you feeling lost?  
Боже, нет, шепчет Сандра и сжимает бокал.  
— Tell me are you gonna cry all night?  
И допивает остатки коньяка залпом. Джеймс осторожно ставит коробку с платками — ага, заботливый какой, как только увидел. Сандра крутит кольцо, дурная привычка, но лучше так, чем пустить сопли при всех. Когда песня заканчивается, Сандра облегчённо вздыхает. И не хлопает. Ирландка смотрит на неё в упор. А потом продолжает, даже не дав аплодисментам утихнуть:  
— I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time...  
Вот засранка, как только узнала. Шайны — одна из любимых групп. Сандра думает, почему именно Алиса, а потом фыркает — ну да, конечно, она же блондинка, только глаза карие. И бар символично называется — «Лисья нора». Это что, намёк сейчас был? На взгляд Сандра вопросительно поднимает бровь. Плакать перехотелось, и на том спасибо. Надо бы вернуться домой и попытаться разгрести дерьмо в жизни, а не залипать в баре и портить свою печень.  
Ирландка игнорирует выкрики толпы, опрокидывает в себя остатки выпивки, снова протирает руки и ударяет по клавишам. Сандра подозрительно щурится, мотив кажется ей знакомым, но... Нет. Вот это точно нет. Вот это она совсем слушать не будет. Сандра кидает деньги на стойку, машет Джеймсу на прощание и сваливает под вопросы, обращённые к Джонни, который сбежал и оставил пассию с ребёнком.

Обратно Сандра возвращается на следующий же день, потому что готова повеситься от скуки и безысходности. Коробки так и остаются не распакованными, Сандра ходит по маршруту ванная-кухня-спальня, даже не открывает ноутбук, а о том, что больше пьёт, чем ест, старается не думать. Кризис наседает вовсю.  
— Хэй, — приветствует Сандру с порога ирландка.  
Та сидит за стойкой и о чём-то треплется с Джеймсом. У Сандры складывается впечатление, что она тут живёт. Иначе кто в здравом уме будет ошиваться в полдень в баре? О том, что она сама тут делает, Сандра старается не думать.  
— Зря вчера ушла, — ехидно добавляет девчонка.  
— Ну и как, собрала республиканскую армию? — лениво отмахивается Сандра.  
Пить не хочется, говорить — тоже. В самом деле, зачем она сюда пришла?  
— Сыграешь со мной? — спрашивает ирландка и кивает на доску.  
Шахматную. Доску. В баре. Господи боже, что не так с этими людьми.  
— Сыграй с Джеймсом, — говорит Сандра, грузно усаживаясь на стул.  
— Джеймс занят, — парирует девчонка. — Правда, Джеймс?  
— О да, — голливудски скалясь, поддерживает Джеймс. — Джеймс очень занят.  
Вот скотина, думает Сандра, а вслух спрашивает:  
— Зовут-то тебя хоть как?  
Девочка сначала молчит, разглядывает Сандру, а потом отвечает:  
— Эрин.  
Сандра не сдерживает смешок. Вот уж да, патриотизм из всех щелей.  
— Ты серьёзно?  
— Éirinn go Brách, — невозмутимо отвечает та.  
Эрин. Ну надо же.  
— А фамилия — дай угадаю — Фокс?  
— Выиграешь — скажу, — хитро скалится Эрин.  
Не на ту напала, думает Сандра, просчитывая ходы. Мать шахматы обожала и учила дочерей играть почти что с пелёнок. Сандра неоднократно обставляла всяких ботаников в колледже, и, хоть навыки немного подрастерялись за большой перерыв, уделать мелочь будет легко.  
Сандра понимает, что никогда в жизни так не ошибалась, уже к пятому ходу. Эрин играет невозмутимо — ни следа той страсти, которая прёт из неё за инструментом, — почти лениво. Минут пятнадцать, потеряв почти половину фигур, Эрин гоняет Сандру по доске. Сандра всё ещё надеется, что та где-нибудь проколется, вспоминает просмотренные матчи шахматистов, но теряет слона, и у неё остаются только две пешки, ладья и самая бесполезная фигура. Хорошо, что не покер, думает Сандра, потому что в него она прилично играть так и не научилась. Ещё через двадцать минут бесполезных уворотов, Сандра всё же сдаётся.  
— Имя? — тем же невозмутимым тоном спрашивает Эрин.  
Сандра вздыхает. Сейчас они сыграют на фамилию, и больше она в этот бар не придёт. Никогда.  
— Александра.  
— Я смотрю, не одной мне досталось, да? — Эрин обезоруживающе улыбается.  
Сандра кивает.  
— Ай, ладно, я Эрин О’Киф, приятно познакомиться.  
Сандра снова кивает. В самом деле, приятно. Эрин сегодня с распущенными волосами, только две крупные косички по вискам, и от этого её скулы проступают ещё резче, и Сандра понимает, что она — красивая. Додумать мысль она не успевает, потому что Эрин щёлкает пальцами перед носом и говорит:  
— Ну, ответную любезность?  
А ещё она говорит с нормальным акцентом, понимает Сандра, и от этого становится немного тепло. Хоть что-то хорошее за последние месяцы.  
— Пирсон, — немного неуверенно отвечает она.  
И почти не врёт: Пирсон — фамилия матери, а папаша с его может идти к чёрту. Хотя на самом деле виновата мать, по словам которой, замуж она вышла только после того, как узнала фамилию — на тот момент — своего будущего парня. Сандра везде, где не требуется официальных документов, подписана как Пирсон, даже на фейсбуке и в почте.  
— Очень откровенно, ага, — щурится Эрин.  
Сандра пожимает плечами: не хочет верить — ладно, её дело. Протирающий бокалы Джеймс усмехается будто чему-то своему, но Сандра знает, что он слушал всё. Тоже маленький говнюк. Раздаётся звонок, и Сандра не сразу понимает, что это — опенинг Adventure Time. Эрин как ни в чём не бывало отвечает и начинает говорить на том самом, ужасном ирландском. Странно, что не гимн Ирландии. Хотя после пластыря с Твайлайт и Спайком можно и не удивляться. Эрин молча сгребает шахматы, кладёт на стойку, целует Джеймса в щёку и, махнув рукой, выбегает из бара. Сандра провожает её взглядом вместе с Джеймсом.  
— Гиннесс? — спрашивает он.  
До чего же хорош малец.  
— Гиннесс, — подтверждает Сандра. 

Спустя три бокала жить становится почти хорошо. Джеймс включает какой-то ненавязчивый джаз, и Сандра зевает. Джеймс выжидательно смотрит на неё, но не решается спросить, и Сандра машет рукой.  
— Ну давай, давай, я же тебе за это плачу.  
— Кошмары? — хмыкает Джеймс.  
— Бессонница, — поправляет Сандра и зевает.  
Почти неделя, как она переехала, и почти неделя, как она не спит. Чёртовы нервы и люди.  
— Заливать проблемы алкоголем — не лучший выход.  
— От таких советов бизнес не страдает?  
Джеймс усмехается. Ну да, нашла что спросить. Сама уже который день тут ошивается.  
— Не надо нотаций, сынок. Мне уже можно, — Сандра вертит в руках пустой бокал, стараясь удержаться и не трогать кольцо.  
— Ну и сколько вам, мэ-э-эм?  
— Тридцать... один, — мрачно признаётся Сандра. — Почти.  
Джеймс фыркает. Ничего, доживёт до её лет — поймёт. Щенок.  
Бокал мягко забирают из рук и возвращают полным, приятно холодным. Сандра рисует непонятные символы на запотевшем стекле.  
— Иногда нужно просто выговориться. Не поверите, но помогает, — Джеймс садится прямо напротив.  
Сандра думает, прикидывает — стоит ли, а потом забивает — в любом случае, он сам напросился.  
— Ну, неделю назад я переехала в Принстон, уволилась с престижной работы, почти разругалась с семьёй и сижу бухаю в баре. С чего бы начать? Я юристка, работала в фирме дяди с шестнадцати лет, и это была прекрасная работа, серьёзно, лучше, чем я могла мечтать, пока не случилось... это.  
Сандра поднимает правую руку и крутит тонкое золотое кольцо.  
— Мы познакомились с Эдом там же, на работе, как оказалось, он тоже закончил Стэнфорд, только годом раньше. И закрутилось. Семь лет отношений, из которых пять в браке, — Сандра делает глоток. — А потом началась какая-то херня: сначала ему захотелось детей, я сказала, что он за котом даже ухаживать не может, какие дети, потом ему не дали повышения, пошла зависть, что я сижу на всём готовом, и закончилось тем, что он мне изменил. С тремя сразу. Прихожу домой, а там четыре морды в моей постели. Пошла в бар, потом рыдать родителям. Отец хотел позвонить брату, чтобы выгнал мудилу с работы, но я не позволила. Эд на самом деле неплохой юрист, а я… Наверное, не хотела показаться, что та самая, блатная. Ага, знаю, что ты сейчас думаешь про меня. В итоге, ушла я, поэтому мы и поссорились с родителями. Негласно, но всё же. Теперь у меня есть квартира, куча не разобранных коробок, депрессия и подступающий кризис. Зато нет работы. Весело, да?  
А ещё я сижу в чёртовом баре и страдаю, вместо того, чтобы что-то делать, зло думает Сандра. Через месяц мне тридцать один, и первый раз в жизни я буду нажираться до бессознанки в этом же баре. А ещё, кажется, понемногу начинаю западать на твою девушку, уж прости. И вот это — уже совсем весело, правда?  
Джеймс не смеётся, он абсолютно серьёзен, и умудряется смотреть чувствующим взглядом, но без жалости. Хороший парнишка. Молча встаёт, отходит к бутылкам, берёт стакан и наливает. Полный. Так же молча ставит виски перед Сандрой и отмахивается, мол, за мой счёт. Вот и умница, думает Сандра, заливая алкоголь в себя. 

В следующий вторник Сандра заявляется в бар как по расписанию: девять ноль-ноль, и не секундой позже. Её место за стойкой пусто, словно Джеймс оставляет табличку «зарезервировано», пока Сандры нет. Он кивает ей и улыбается, но уже не наливает, и правильно, сколько можно. Стоило столько лет заниматься йогой и ходить в спортзал, чтобы в один не прекрасный момент свести все усилия на нет.  
Эрин всё так же треплется со своей троицей, будто они одни в зале и никто их не слышит. Сандра разворачивается, опирается на стойку локтями и пытается прикинуть, сколько же ирландке лет, а потом спрашивает у Джеймса.  
— Пить можно, — пожимает плечами тот. — Наверное.  
Сандра вздыхает и качает головой. Эрин в этот момент словно впервые замечает то, что Сандра здесь, резко обрывает разговор и, помолчав с минуту, говорит своим невыносимым акцентом:  
— Да-да, я знаю, что сегодня должен быть Бон Джови, но есть кое-что, что я просто не могу оставить без внимания.  
И добавляет что-то на ирландском. Часть посетителей, видимо, ирландская, умилённо вздыхает.  
— Эрин всегда очень переживает за близких, — шепчет на ухо Джеймс.  
Сандра вопросительно смотрит на него, но Джеймс отходит на другой конец и делает вид, что очень занят тем, что насыпает орешки заново.  
Эрин встаёт из-за рояля, и Сандра только сейчас замечает, как в углу стоит гитара — всегда она там, что ли, была? Эрин садится, делает пару пробных аккордов, пододвигает микрофон, откашливается и начинает играть. И Сандра не успевает съязвить по поводу игры ещё и на гитаре, потому что строчки бьют в самую суть.  
— You used to be so strong and stable...  
Господи, ну что за человек. Сандра закусывает губу и жалеет, что в руках нет бокала, которым можно прикрыться. Она крутит кольцо, сжимает кулаки, царапая ладони. И почему-то чувствует, что поёт Эрин только для неё.  
— I know it's tearing you apart but it's a storm you can weather.  
Сандра пропускает окончание песни и приходит в себя, только когда слышит хлопки. Прокушенная губа саднит, а в глазах всё расплывается из-за накативших слёз. Сзади с мягким звуком Джеймс ставит стакан с обычной водой, но Сандра пьёт не глядя.  
Эрин откладывает гитару, попутно кланяясь, и вновь садится за рояль. Эту песню Сандра ни с чем не спутает — в первые дни после развода только она и стояла на повторе. Эрин поёт мягко, с британским акцентом, и очень осторожно, будто боится спугнуть.  
— You're in control, rid of the monsters inside your head, put all your faults to bed, you can be Queen again.  
Когда Сандра слышит, как Эрин меняет слово, то не выдерживает. Улыбается, плачет и тихо подпевает. Эрин улыбается ей в ответ. Сандра думает, что убьёт Джеймса позже, но потом, всё потом. Уже вовсю хлюпает носом и понимает, что стоит остановиться, потому что Эрин сейчас закончит петь, и все услышат, как она тут ревёт, но не может. Джеймс осторожно касается плеча и пододвигает коробку с платками.  
Оживший телефон немного отвлекает. Шивон присылает селфи с матерью на фоне спящего под солнцем отца, на спине которого камнями выложено «МУДИЛА» и кремом от загара нарисован не очень приличный орган. С мудилой Сандра целиком и полностью согласна, о чём и пишет сестре.  
Следующая песня — одна из тех, в которых мать и отец совпадали, а значит, знали наизусть и дети. Бар тут же начинает оживать — как же, Элтон Джон. Втягивается даже Джеймс, ритмично протирая какой-то бокал. Сандра вытирает последние слёзы, начавшие уже неприятно засыхать на щеках. И подпевает в полный голос. Эрин подмигивает:  
— I'm still standing after all this time picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind.  
И впервые за неделю Сандре даже хорошо, словно что-то, тянувшее её вниз, теперь отпустило. Надо расцеловать Джеймса, думает она, вот прямо сейчас. И спросить про образование — неспроста же он так людей понимает. Народ под конец совсем уж расходится, и Сандра представляет, как, должно быть, звучат эти пьяные крики на улице. А, впрочем, чёрт бы с ними.  
Эрин снова благодарит всех и обещает ещё одну последнюю песню, а затем вернётся к основной теме вечера. Алиша кричит, что Эрин — потрясающая, и Сандра одобрительно свистит вместе со всеми. Не стала бы Эрин так распинаться перед незнакомой, если бы она была ей безразлична, так?  
Толпа начинает топать почти вместе с тем, как Эрин касается клавиш. Не первый раз играет, наверное, понимает Сандра — песня как раз из репертуара Эрин. И поражается, как быстро ирландка меняет стиль пения.  
— I get what I want and I'm gonna get mine!  
Люди горланят, а Сандра впервые за столько времени по-настоящему смеётся и беззвучно шепчет «спасибо». Эрин улыбается в ответ и кивает. И возвращается к выстрелам через сердце и чужим винам.  
— Повезло тебе с девушкой, — хмыкает Сандра, разворачиваясь к Джеймсу и возвращая поредевшие платки.  
Джеймс искренне смеётся.  
— Девушкой? Нет, мы не встречаемся. У меня правило: никогда не встречаться с теми, кто может перепить тебя, — Джеймс наклоняется ближе и доверительно шепчет: — А вот вы с Эрин вполне можете посоревноваться.  
Сандра прищуривается. Думает. Потом оставляет деньги и сползает со стула. Эрин поёт и не смотрит на неё.  
Через пятнадцать минут Сандра получает новую заявку в друзья на фейсбуке и сообщение из «Встретимся завтра?» и нечитаемого японского смайлика.

Встречу Эрин назначает на обеденный перерыв, но даже в такое время в баре есть люди. Такое ощущение, что они здесь всегда, словно живут в подвале. Эрин сидит за излюбленным столом у окна и с шумом потягивает через трубочку молочный коктейль. Видеть её без виски даже непривычно. Эрин хитро щурится и оглядывает Сандру. Сандра без стеснения пялится в ответ. За расстёгнутой клетчатой рубашкой виднеется майка с принтом Джейка и Айс Кинга. Сандра упорно делает вид, что всё это ей незнакомо.  
— Что собираешься делать? — прямо спрашивает Эрин, не тратя время на приветствия.  
Флиртовать с тобой, думает Сандра. Всё, хватит, положенное по Эдварду она выстрадала, тот-то и совсем не мучился. Но отвечает другое.  
— Открою кафе, — фыркает Сандра, но Эрин серьёзно кивает.  
Разговор течёт плавно и сам собой. Сандра шутит про ирландцев и англичан, Эрин живо парирует, и Сандре приходится угадывать, что именно она сказала, потому что спуску Эрин не даёт, безжалостно атакуя своим фирменным акцентом. В дневном свете Сандра видит, какого яркого цвета у неё радужка, такой не бывает, только же у детей, но смотрит Эрин цепко и взросло, и Сандра почти верит, что ей можно пить. На вопрос, где она научилась играть, Эрин гордо отвечает, что повезло с семьёй: тётя, оперная певица, в школу и пристроила, сама научила петь и играть на скрипке. А освоить гитару, после двух инструментов, оказалось совсем несложно.  
— Это как с языками, — поясняет Эрин: — Выучишь два — третий пойдёт как родной.  
— И много знаешь? — спрашивает Сандра, рассматривая, как играют тени на веснушчатых скулах.  
— Собственно, свой, английский, немецкий, французский, испанский. В немецком знаю несколько диалектов, во всех могу использовать акценты, какие известны.  
Вот в этом Сандра совсем не сомневается.  
— М, кстати, — вспоминает Эрин. — А ты же из Англии?  
Сандра вопросительно поднимает бровь — ну да, из Англии, но где спалилась?  
— Обычный человек не услышит, но я различаю. У тебя иногда проскальзывает.  
Сандра кивает:  
— У меня мать англичанка. Правда, переехала в Америку, здесь и встретилась с отцом, но у того тоже британские корни.  
— Так что там с твоей фамилией? — расплывшись в ехидной улыбке, спрашивает Эрин.  
О нет. Запретная тема. Нельзя.  
Сандра грызёт сухарик и делает вид, что не расслышала вопроса. Потому что знает, что потом начнётся. Но Эрин не очень собирается сдаваться, поэтому ощутимо пинает Сандру. Сандра вздыхает. И бубнит свою фамилию.  
— Что? — переспрашивает Эрин и наклоняется ближе.  
— Гамильтон, — в сторону шипит Сандра.  
Эрин сначала смотрит, не понимая, потом раскрывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, а потом начинает заливисто ржать. Люди оглядываются, Сандра упорно пялится в окно.  
— Нет, стой, подожди, ты что, получается... _Александра Гамильтон?_  
— Ага, — коротко отвечает Сандра. — Мать тащится от американской истории. Отца выцепила в колледже, увидев где-то в списках его фамилию. Вообще-то, планировался мальчик, но родилась я, и пришлось выкручиваться.  
Эрин ржёт, уткнувшись лицом в стол, и бьёт кулаком. Сандра без зазрения совести пинает её в отместку. Эрин поднимается, вытирает слёзы и, стараясь не смеяться, говорит:  
— Ну что, не упускаешь ни одного шанса?  
— Нет, — резко отвечает Сандра, уже морально готовясь.  
— Пишешь день и ночь, наверное.  
— О боже...  
— Знаешь, я сейчас могу сделать французский акцент...  
— НЕТ, — обрывает Сандра, зная, что сейчас будет.  
Но Эрин не слушает: показывает, что всё окей, подскакивает к стойке, по привычке перевешиваясь через неё, что-то шепчет Джеймсу и разворачивается к Сандре. Сандра делает вид, что она знать эту рыжую дщерь морей не знает.  
Первые строчки Эрин поразительно точно читает в разных тона, ходит между столов, а люди прекращают есть и начинают смотреть. Засранец Джеймс салютует очередным бокалом:  
— Ev'ryone give it up for America's favorite fighting Frenchman!  
Сандра не верит, но «Лафайет» кричат почти все остальные. А потом Эрин делает это. Запрыгивает на стул. И Сандре очень хочется провалиться сквозь окно.  
— I'm takin this horse by the reins makin' redcoats redder with bloodstains.  
— Lafayette! — вторят привыкшие посетители.  
Сандра старается умереть на месте.  
Рэп Эрин читает так же прекрасно, как балансирует на стуле — где только училась. Сандра готова поспорить, что её щеки такого же цвета, что и форма у пресловутых англичан. Говнюка-отца и не меньшего говнюка-деда Сандра ненавидела именно за это. И издевающуюся мать с её «ну и что такого, красивое имя». Шивон ещё легко отделалась. Из-за имени или нет, но Сандра не уставала иронизировать сама над собой: надо же, повезло оказаться Александрой Гамильтон и пойти учиться в юридическую школу. Шутейки про неё и конституцию до сих пор лежат, записанные в специальный блокнот, — как только не извращались, умудрялись даже ни разу не повториться.  
— Ну, ну, — говорит Сандра, когда Эрин успевает раскланяться и вернуться к ней, — а что-нибудь, кроме Гамильтона можешь?  
Эрин заговорщицки подмигивает. Сандра ещё не знает, что в пятницу ей придётся слушать песни из всех любимых мюзиклов Эрин.

Эрин своё обещание сдерживает, и Сандра путается в мюзиклах и языках.  
— Ну что, как там планы истории на тебя? — ехидно спрашивает Джеймс, когда Сандра усаживается на своё место.  
— Заткнись, — бросает она вместо приветствия.  
Эрин к обещанию подходит сознательно — готовилась, наверное, — потому что поёт чуть ли не половину каждого мюзикла. Джеймс говорит, что у неё прекрасная память, а играла Эрин на фортепиано чуть ли не с детства, не слушай, что она говорит, будто только в школе научилась, и, будь её воля, играла бы всё целиком, но за ноты лень платить. Сандра не убирает из рук телефон, то и дело дёргая Джеймса на особенно понравившихся песнях — Джеймс ничего не говорит, но смотрит снисходительно. Ну да, не все смотрели столько мюзиклов, сколько ты, заносчивый говнюк. В телефоне оказывается целый список (и посмотреть лучше с Эрин): Нотр Дам, Монте-Кристо, Моцарт и — к вящему ужасу Джеймса — Генетическая опера. Сандра только закатывает глаза, когда Джеймс возмущается музыкальной безграмотностью. И предлагает начать совместный просмотр с Гамильтона, и Сандра очень жалеет, что не может ни пнуть, ни треснуть — мешает стойка. А ещё Эрин действительно не врала, думает Сандра, подмигивая, когда Эрин в перерыве смотрит на неё. На немецком и французском Эрин поёт, как на родных, и от этого песни обретают какую-то иную притягательность и загадочность, а некоторые цепляют что-то глубоко внутри, и Сандра думает, что ничего бы такого не было, пой Эрин английские варианты. Удивительная девочка, улыбается она, потягивая в кои-то веки молочный коктейль, который сделал всё тот же возмущённый пренебрежением к своему организму Джеймс. Сандра пошутила про детское меню, но Джеймс не растерялся и ткнул в прайс.  
— А как вы с Эрин познакомились? — спрашивает Сандра, когда Эрин совсем непрофессионально крутит затекшей шеей и хрустит пальцами.  
— Ещё в младшей школе. Два изгоя: ирландка и американец. Выбора почти что не было, — задумчиво отвечает Джеймс, машинально протирая лакированное дерево.  
Сандра замечает, что тут на удивление чисто, и даже нет пятен от пролившейся выпивки. Даже царапины — и те почти незаметны. Владельцы бара, наверное, не нарадуются: стабильный доход, адекватные клиенты, чистота и порядок. В шутку высказанная мысль о кафе прочно обосновалась в голове, Сандра ловит себя на том, что машинально ищет информацию, читает чужие блоги и дневники, даже тратит пять часов на то, чтобы построить ресторан в Симс. И в то же время работа — нормальная работа — совсем не ищется. Сандра гоняет по стойке стакан под неодобрительный взгляд Джеймса. Она вздрагивает, когда кто-то нагло усаживается на стул рядом.  
— А ты ничего, — бесцеремонно начинает подсевшая Алиша.  
Сандра недовольно смотрит в ответ, но Алиша совсем не смущается. У неё оказываются неожиданно чёрные брови и ресницы, такие длинные, что загибаются. Сандра сначала думает, что девочка переборщила с краской, а потом присматривается и понимает: нет, свои, красит Алиша только пряди синим. Когда приветственный обмен любезностями заканчивается, Алиша протягивает руку за бокалом, браслеты, в несметном количестве навешанные на обеих руках, звякают в тон огромным серёжкам. Чёрная кожаная куртка, закатанные до локтей рукава, кажутся знакомыми, и Сандра вспоминает, что видела в такой же Эрин в тот самый первый день в этом баре. Они что, живут вместе или специально покупают парные шмотки?  
Алиша отпивает, одобрительно кивает Джеймсу и тычет пальцем в Сандру. Эрин начинает балладу Гренгуара.  
— Значит, так, — твёрдым тоном начинает Алиша, — за мою девочку порву любую. Особенно, когда у неё это впервые. И не посмотрю, что ты нравишься Джеймсу.  
— Алиша, — мягко укоряет вездесущий Джеймс.  
— А ну цыц, — безапелляционно прерывает Алиша. — Моё солнышко — не игрушка, и если для неё, — Алиша снова тычет в Сандру, — она просто красивая певичка, с которой можно пару раз развлечься, то пусть катится к чёрту прямо сейчас. Сам сколько делал вид, что встречаетесь, первый и должен защищать.  
Алиша замолкает, увлечённая пивом, но злобно смотрит на Сандру, ожидая ответа. Сандра вопросительно смотрит на Джеймса, а тот вздыхает:  
— Всё в порядке, Алиша.  
Та что-то бурчит в ответ. Сандра немного ошарашенно чешет нос: атака оказалась слишком внезапной, но она понимает чувства Алиши. И всем потенциальным девушкам и парням Шивон сказала бы то же самое, только сейчас не находит нужных слов, чтобы заверить Алишу, что Эрин ей нравится не только из-за голоса и красивой внешности. Сандра думает, что, наверное, своим беспокойством Алиша несколько торопит события — они ведь даже на свидание не ходили, — но не чувствует неловкости, и если Алише, да и Эрин, нужно официальное признание — Сандра готова. На пару раз снять кого-нибудь можно было и в другом баре, и Сандра только собирается заверить Алишу в серьёзности своих намерений, как Эрин внезапно чихает, а потом кашляет на середине ноты. Зачарованный голосом и мелодией народ резко оживает и поворачивается к роялю. Эрин выглядит несколько растерянной, ещё раз кашляет, трёт нос, начинает такт заново, но хлюпает носом.  
— Сейчас сфальшивит, — говорит Джеймс, отвлекаясь от приготовления коктейля — уже, правда, не молочного.  
Эрин выкручивается и берёт ноту на терцию ниже, но Сандра слышит, как звучит её голос — точно кто-то сдавил горло.  
— Всегда у неё так, — качает головой Алиша. — Где только умудрилась.  
— Заболела? — спрашивает Сандра.  
— Ага. У неё вечно это внезапно: поёт-поёт и р-р-раз! уже хрипит и пускает сопли.  
Алиша со вздохом слезает, кивает Джеймсу, жестом подзывает Марка и Джонни (Сандра до сих пор не знает, кто из них кто) и танком надвигается в сторону рояля, бесцеремонно вытаскивая Эрин из-за инструмента. Эрин вытаскиваться не хочет и громко возмущается, и слышат это все в баре. Сандра слезает, но Джеймс, перегнувшись через стойку, останавливает: не надо, сами разберутся, не сейчас. Алиша и Эрин ругаются, парни ретируются на улицу, понявший, в чём дело, народ активно помогает Алише, и Эрин так злобно смотрит на людей, словно те разом предали её. Потом вздыхает, сдаётся, привычно раскланивается, а Алиша уже тащит её за локоть на выход. Сандра вскакивает, понимая, что даже не успела спросить адрес, но слышит только, как уезжает машина. Джеймс невозмутимо что-то насвистывает и делает вид, будто Сандры тут и в помине нет. Ну ничего, засранец, думает Сандра, решительно надвигаясь на Джеймса, сейчас ты мне всё расскажешь.  
— Побьёшь в покер — скажу адрес, — нагло улыбаясь, говорит Джеймс.  
— Спрошу у Эрин.  
— Ну удачи.  
Адрес Сандра всё равно выбивает: угрозами, грузом прожитых лет, нытьём, но никак не честной игрой. Джеймс сдаётся, из жалости, наверное, но Сандру почти не интересуют причины — она готова сорваться прямо сейчас и отчаянно цепляется за это чувство первой влюблённости, которого не чувствовала очень, очень давно. И думает: Алиша волнуется абсолютно зря.

— Вот там, там и там — территория Эрин, — говорит Алиша, одобрительно кивая, увидев пакет в руках, а потом отвлекается на голос со второго этажа: — Да иду я, прищеми зад!  
Сандра рассматривает дом изнутри и понимает, что давно не была у кого-то в гостях и за пределами своей полуобжитой квартиры да бара. Алиша кивает в сторону двери, мол, нечего на входе стоять, и уходит наверх, попутно ворча о дебилизме и ребячестве Марка.  
Комната оказывается большой и просторной, вместо двух стен — сплошные окна. В дальнем левом углу стоят два огромных шкафа, рядом — какой-то стол, явно пережиток антиквариата. На стенах висят географические карты вперемешку с репродукциями и набросками, прилепленными на скотч. Рисунки хаотично валяются и на полу, поэтому Сандре приходится передвигаться крайне аккуратно. Она замечает чёрный рояль, похожий на тот, что в баре, мольберт, на котором прикреплён чистый лист, валяющийся рядом планшет и стопку книг. Эрин сидит на диване, завернувшись в плед и отвернувшись от солнца, смотрит в никуда, играет на гитаре и хриплым голосом поёт Blood On My Name. Сандра стоит, боясь сбить, рядом с дверью, потому что Эрин сейчас — какая-то домашняя и слишком _личная._ Излишней романтичностью Сандра не страдала и свои отношения выстраивала по принципу взаимовыгодности, но здесь и сейчас она чувствует, как в груди разливается так толком и не испытанное чувство нежности.  
Эрин заканчивает играть и возвращается в мир людей, замечает Сандру и приветственно шмыгает носом. У неё плывёт взгляд, на щеках нездоровый румянец, но улыбается Эрин искренне и заразительно. Сандра в момент оказывается рядом и, пока Эрин устраивает гитару рядом с собой, достаёт из пакета творожный торт с апельсинами — купленный по наводке Джеймса, который после партии (спасибо, что в шахматы), любезно согласился даже сказать, где именно такие продают.  
— Как ты узнала? — спрашивает Эрин, видя подарок, снова хлюпает носом, вытирает слезящиеся глаза, и, поколебавшись немного, обнимает Сандру.  
Сандра со всем чувством обнимает её в ответ — оказывается, она успела соскучиться по человеческому теплу. Эрин болезненно горячая, но Сандре плевать. Она мягко перебирает рыжие прядки, выбившиеся из лениво заплетённой косы, и гладит по спине, пока Эрин удобней устраивается на плече и отлипать не собирается. Сандра смотрит на стену над роялем и вдруг вздрагивает: рядом с картой Исландии приколот её портрет. Круги под глазами, небрежно лежащие на плечах волосы, этот ужасный курносый нос и — Сандра не сдерживает смешок — бокал Гиннесса в руке. Так она выглядела (кроме носа, это уродство с ней постоянно, спасибо всё тому же поганцу-отцу) в тот самый, первый день в баре. Такой её увидела и запомнила Эрин — Сандра разглядывает дату, да, Эрин написала портрет в тот же самый день. Сандра ничерта не смыслит в живописи, но почему-то ей кажется, что от её собственного лица не веет академической холодностью — а может быть, она себя обманывает, потому что это она изображена на портрете.  
— Ага, — хрипло говорит Эрин, — ты мне сразу понравилась. У тебя не было не единого шанса, понимаешь?  
— И где же ты раньше была, — шепчет скорее для себя Сандра и целует Эрин в горячечный лоб.  
— Тебя ждала, — со всей серьёзностью отвечает она, и Сандра поражается, как порой Эрин может быть такой по-детски искренней.  
Сандра смотрит на законченные рисунки: Джеймс, Джеймс со стаканами, Джеймс за стойкой, Джеймс-подросток, Алиша, ещё без своих синих прядей, Алиша, спорящая, очевидно, с Марком, улыбающийся, наверное, Джонни, чей-то толстый огромный кот, подписанный как «Вождь краснокожих», два дога, утёсы, море и сама Эрин. Сандра улыбается лицу ещё совсем юной Эрин: свою улыбку и светящиеся глаза она передала отлично. А ещё пластырь на носу, ну что за бедствие из бедствий.  
— Не могу представить тебя с двумя косичками, — признаётся Сандра.  
— Ужасное было время, — кивает Эрин. — А ещё я носила очки, а нарисовала себя красивой, без них.  
— Ты красивая и с ними, — серьёзно говорит Сандра, хотя никогда Эрин в очках не видела. — Так ты, значит, рисуешь?  
— Угу. Комиксы, в основном, иногда кому-нибудь на заказ. Со временем хочу перебраться в игры, но до них ещё не доросла.  
Сандра не верит: для неё, не искушенной творчеством, рисунки идеальны. Эрин видит замешательство Сандры, смеётся и толкает ту локтём в бок.  
— Ну ладно, хочешь, спою что-нибудь? Не зря же ты ко мне пришла.  
— Я пришла тебя проведать, — включает материнский тон Сандра, выработанный за годы жизни с младшей сестрой. — И лучше сыграй.  
Отговорить Эрин явно не удастся, и, может быть, занятая любимым делом, она забывает о болезни. Эрин выворачивается из объятий, ставит торт на пол, выпутывается из пледа, тянется на ходу и подходит к роялю. Сандра старается не удивляться фланелевой пижаме с ленивцем — серьёзно, стоило перестать удивляться уже после пластыря с Твайлайт Спаркл. Эрин сцепляет руки в замок и выворачивает ладони наружу, страшно хрустя суставами. Потом берёт ворох нот и начинает искать что-то, и вот здесь Сандра действительно удивляется: неужели будет играть с партитурой? Но Эрин, найдя нужное, радостно откладывает ноты в сторону. И берёт первые аккорды с такой лёгкостью, будто бы всю жизнь ждала. Произведение кажется Сандре знакомым, она понимает, что это кто-то из известных композиторов, но названия она не вспомнит. Вальс, догадывается она, завороженно глядя, как Эрин качается в такт музыке, прикрывает глаза, выводя пассажи, словно её пальцы сами помнят своё место. Когда меняется тональность, на лице Эрин появляется улыбка, она словно погружена в свои мысли, а не сидит играет для Сандры, нажимая босой ногой на педаль. Последний аккорд ещё долго висит в воздухе, прежде чем Эрин поворачивается, поднимает одну бровь, молча спрашивая — ну как?, — а Сандра только и может, что захлопать. Эрин, кажется, смущается, потому что отворачивается и смотрит на клавиши. Это — совсем другое, ни разу не похожее на то, когда Эрин поёт и играет в баре. В классике ли дело, или в том, что сейчас они вдвоём, и Эрин играет только для Сандры, Сандра не знает, но не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.  
— Десятый вальс Шопена, — называет Эрин, и Сандра к своему стыду понимает, что ей это ни о чём не говорит. — Сыграть что-нибудь ещё?  
Сандра может только кивнуть.  
Эрин играет шопеновский ноктюрн ми-бемоль, каприз № 24 Паганини и возмущается, что переложение для фортепиано проигрывает оригиналу со скрипкой, на которой она ещё не научилась играть, но Сандре всё едино, она хочет слушать игру Эрин до бесконечности. Эрин играет первый и второй Венгерские танцы и признаётся, что очень их любит, а ещё — обожает Генделя, но из её любимой оперы партитуры для исключительно фортепиано нет. А потом подлавливает Сандру на классической безграмотности: та не узнаёт известный музыкальный момент Шуберта, Эрин называет Сандру позорищем, а Сандра в ответ просит сыграть что-нибудь, что знают даже пещерные люди.  
— О! Турецкое рондо! — наконец узнаёт хоть что-то Сандра.  
Эрин смотрит на неё с улыбкой и качает головой, не отрываясь от игры. Пробел в музыкальном образовании срочно нужно заполнять. Как хорошо, что теперь есть с кем, думает Сандра. Даже несмотря на это дурное пристрастие к музыке позапрошлого поколения.  
— Ну, что ещё знаешь? — интересуется Эрин, подавляя зевок.  
— К Элизе! — гордо отвечает Сандра.  
Эрин закатывает глаза, но всё же играет.  
И всё же она не выдерживает и следом, без предупреждения, начинает «Лесного царя». От непривычной немецкой речи Сандра вздрагивает, Эрин поёт сильным низким голосом, зловеще хрипя. В комнату заглядывает недовольная эксплуатацией воспалённого горла Алиша и кивает на диван и плед. Сандра показывает, что поняла. Эрин Алишу не замечает и продолжает петь.  
Сандра думает, что заставить Эрин заснуть будет невозможно, но она сама перебирается на диван, зевая и потирая глаза. Сандра закутывает её в плед, поправляет подушки и сидит рядом, пока Эрин не начинает как-то вредно и недовольно сопеть. Сандра целует её в лоб и гладит по щеке, на которой под румянцем не видно веснушек. Эрин во сне хмурится так, словно пишет симфонию и не может дописать последний такт. Сандра осторожно встаёт и подходит к роялю, осторожно поправляет разъехавшиеся во все стороны листы с нотами. У конца клавиш, где-то в басовом ключе, насколько хватает знаний Сандры, валяется плеер. Борьба поколений столь вопиюща, но вот этому Сандра совсем не удивляется. Последней проигранной оказывается какая-то Evening Star, Сандра её не знает, и поначалу от песни складываются двоякие впечатления, но Сандра догадывается, почему она у Эрин в плейлисте.  
_The evening star to me you are_  
Сандра перелистывает дальше и натыкается на то, чему в плейлисте быть не пристало. Complicated, серьёзно? И эта девочка ещё ей классику играла. В плеере оказываются почти все песни группы, и Сандра усмехается — тоже мне, эстетка выискалась. Будь тут какой-нибудь Бах или Моцарт, Сандра бы поняла, а то ж. Плеер предупреждающе мигает о критически низкой зарядке, и Сандра выключает его. Эрин всё так же вредно сопит. Сандра целует Эрин в лоб на прощание и на момент ей кажется, что та улыбается в ответ.

Тридцать первый день рождения накрывает внезапно. Сначала будят звонком родители и Шивон, затем пара друзей семьи, бывшие коллеги атакуют фейсбук. Сандра уныло смотрит на так и не разобранные до конца коробки и не придумывает ничего лучшего, кроме как пойти в бар. За последние полтора месяца она в нём разве что не поселилась.  
Джеймс встречает её первый, радостно свистит и тут же достаёт бутылку итальянского контрабандного вина. Почему контрабандного — не поясняет, но спрашивает, как чувствует себя старушка. Несмотря на пророческие мысли о праздновании в этом же баре, старушка чувствует себя более чем, хоть у неё до сих пор и нет работы. Зато есть прекрасная ирландка с великолепным голосом, которая обожает рисовать Сандру. Джеймс по-кошачьи щурится и понятливо усмехается. Телефон вибрирует от постоянных смсок от Шивон, но Сандра не смотрит на них. Своё главное поздравление она получила ровно в полночь: жуткая смесь комплиментов, сердечек, японских смайликов и фраз на разных языках. Сандра знает, что пришла рано, Эрин, скорее всего, только встала — ох уж эти творческие люди. На ненормированный график ругались все, особенно Сандра с Алишей, а Джеймс гордо защищал, говоря, что если уж пришло вдохновение, то Эрин нельзя трогать. Вдохновение, впрочем, приходило редко, а если и приходило — то на посторонние вещи, зато постоянно ошивался дедлайн, и привыкшие к порядку Сандра и Алиша каждый раз отчитывали Эрин за беспечность и прокрастинацию, и каждый раз история повторялась. Но они честно пытались.  
С Алишей Сандра подружилась во время болезни Эрин: Алиша успокоилась, поняв, что Сандра в отношении Эрин настроена весьма серьёзно. А ещё она оказалась из юридической братии, и не высказать, как обрадовалась Сандра, когда нашла понимающего её человека. За время, прошедшее с увольнения, она успела порядком заскучать даже по нудной бумажной работе, и помощь Алише хоть немного компенсировала. Ещё Сандра выучила Марка (тёмное-каштановые волосы, серые глаза, шрам на правом виске) и Джонни (вечно улыбающийся, блондин с зелёными глазами — они, наверное, в группы по цвету глаз сбиваются), Марк оказался парнем Алиши, влюблённым в неё до безумия.  
— Если бы не этот придурок, — говорила Алиша, указывая на Марка, — то я бы встречалась с Эрин.  
А потом пожимала плечами и добавляла:  
— Но тогда бы она не встретилась с тобой, так что вы мне обязаны.  
Джонни для симметрии оказался геем и единственный из всей компании, как и Сандра, ничерта не разбирался ни в музыке, ни в живописи, и считал красивым всё, что было логичным и законченным. Зато их плейлисты оказались на удивление схожими.  
— Ты напоминаешь Хатико, — бесцеремонно вторгается в мысли Джеймс, ничтоже сумняшеся отливая того самого контрабандного вина себе.  
— Тридцать один тебе один раз в жизни, — философски замечает Сандра.  
После второго бокала вино кажется прекрасным, а наглая морда Джеймса — почти родной.  
— Эрин в жизни тоже одна, — подхватывает засранец и пьёт.  
Сандра не уверена, что барменам дозволено пить на рабочем месте, но чёрт с ним, она бы тоже не удержалась, окажись вокруг столько много алкоголя, причём не самого дешёвого и поганого. Впрочем, ему можно, он тоже сыграл свою роль в отношениях с Эрин, и не малую. От нечего делать Сандра решает проверить телефон, и как раз вовремя — Шивон грозится расправиться с сестрой самым жесточайшим образом, если та не ответит сейчас же. Сандра ворчит и отвечает, заодно и родителям, которые обзывают её мастодонтом и маленькой девочкой в одном предложении. Что-то неприятно начинает ворочаться под рёбрами — первый день рождения без семьи, почти в одиночестве, в другом городе. Сандра думает, а не поторопилась ли она, когда всё бросила и переехала, но думает только пару секунд. Потому что в следующий миг двери широко распахиваются, и запыхавшаяся Эрин сбивает входящих посетителей, пытаясь пробраться к Сандре. Крепко обнимает, целует в щёку, суёт в руки цилиндр, и, прежде чем Сандра успевает спросить, говорит:  
— Это план. Твоего кафе.  
Снова целует, отпивает вина, на ходу раздевается и кидает куртку с длинным вязаным шарфом Джеймсу и подлетает к роялю. Подошедшая публика превращается вся внимание, потому что Эрин сосредоточенно сопит в микрофон — бежала, хотела успеть раньше. Сандра кусает губу, чтобы не улыбаться так глупо. Она замечает, как входят Алиша, Марк и Джонни и кивает им в ответ на приветствие и поздравления, которые те прислали вслед за Эрин.  
Эрин, наконец, справляется с дыханием и, прокашлявшись, начинает:  
— Как некоторые из вас знают, сегодня день рождения прекраснейшей девушки Америки и всего мира — Александры Гамильтон. Моей Александры Гамильтон, — добавляет она после паузы, — которую я люблю всем сердцем и душой. Для тебя, дорогая.  
И Эрин подмигивает, но Сандра видит, как щёки краснеют уже не от бега, а от смущения — рыжим невозможно скрыть свои эмоции. Сандра знает, что Эрин любит такие жесты, но признаться перед целой толпой, а ведь прошло всегда ничего... Джеймс снова нагло отливает подаренное вино, потом хмыкает и хлопает Эрин по плечу, троица у окна одобрительно свистит. Эрин немного нервно улыбается, и Сандра улыбается в ответ — широко, успокаивающе.  
Песню она узнаёт с первых аккордов — Эрин всерьёз взялась за музыкальное образование, — и понимает, что совершит глупейшую вещь за всю свою долгую жизнь. Расплачется от счастья перед целой толпой и начнёт подпевать, просто потому, что не может молчать.  
— _'Cause all of me loves all of you..._  
Сандра на пробу шмыгает носом, Джеймс тут же достаёт всё ту же коробку с платками и доливает вина. Знает свою работу, стервец.  
— _…all your perfect imperfection…_  
Сандра чувствует, как начинает расплываться в глазах, но Эрин — свою Эрин — это видит ясно. И понимает, что Эрин просто — восхитительная. Её щёки уже горят, но она стесняется не толпы. Первым платок достаёт Джеймс.  
— _I give you all of me and you give me all of you._  
Сандра слышит, как впервые дрожит голос Эрин, словно она переживает, но Сандра уже знает, что сделает. Как только Эрин закончит играть и так привычно посмотрит на неё. Сандра сильнее сжимает план и находит в толпе Алишу, положившую голову на плечо Марку. Троица разом поворачивается к Сандре и счастливо улыбается. Сандра и сама знает, поэтому смотрит, смотрит не отрываясь, как Эрин прикрывает глаза, как мягко и плавно двигаются её руки, словно это ничего не стоит, как Эрин берёт дыхание, почти незаметно, и как сама ответно смотрит на Сандру. Сандра допивает вино и промокает выступившие слёзы — не время и не место. Она ждёт.  
Эрин ещё несколько секунд держит пальцы на клавишах, давая последним нотам раствориться, и только потом публика оживает, начиная хлопать и поздравлять. Сандра улыбается, встаёт и подлетает к роялю, кладёт руку Эрин на пылающую щёку, наклоняется и целует под одобрительные крики толпы, до которой ни ей, ни Эрин нет делать.  
— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает она, оторвавшись, совершенно не заботясь о том, услышали ли их.  
Эрин сдержанно улыбается и кивает, но Сандра читает всё в её глазах, заправляет выбившуюся рыжую прядку за ухо и целует снова, чувствуя, как Эрин накрывает её руки своими.  
И сейчас Сандра начинает верить: всё наконец-то будет хорошо.


End file.
